Hetare Facebook Error: REBOOT
by Bulecelup
Summary: Tunggu, ini bukan Star Trek2009: REBOOT! DX *Author di hajar*. Ini Hetare Facebook Error: REBOOT! Lebih nggak matching? Just for fun, boys and girls... ;D


**Title: **Hetare Facebook Error: REBOOT.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **Tunggu, ini bukan Star Trek2009: REBOOT! DX *Author di hajar*. Ini Hetare Facebook Error: REBOOT! Lebih nggak matching? Just for fun, boys and girls... ;D

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

© **FACEBOOK **belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Alfred the America_ wrote at _Arthur Britannia__'s_ wall: "Oi Iggy~!! :D"

_Arthur Britannia_ write at _Alfred the Amercia_'s wall: "Cis, ngapain lo nge-wall-wall gue?? Bloody Hell!"

_Alfred the America_ wrote at _Arthur Britannia_'s wall: "Jangan lupa nanti malam ya, jam berapa enaknya? *Wink*"

_Arthur Britannia_ wrote at _Alfred the America_'s wall: "....jam 8 tepat. Akan kuputus lehermu kalau kau sampai datang terlambat."

_Alfred the America_ wrote at _Arthur Britannia_'s wall: "ALRIGHT! Jangan khawatir, Iggy~!! ;DDD"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Mother Russia_ invited _Deutschland Krieger_ to join his group, "MENJADI SATU DENGAN RUSSIA, DA?"

_Deutchland Krieger_ rejects _Mother Russia_'s invitation.

_Mother Russia_ invited _Cute China Panda_ to join his group, "MENJADI SATU DENGAN RUSSIA, DA?"

_Cute China Panda_ accepts _Mother Russia_'s invitation.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Prussia is Awesome_'s status update:

"Hari ini main ke rumah Aussie ah, mau minta makan gratis! Ahohohoho...." (at 30 seconds ago)

_Sealand-kun_ and _Denmark Mark_ Likes this.

_Austria Melody _commented on _Prussia is Awesome_'s status: "Seenak jidatmu aja main kerumah orang dan minta makan gratis pula! Ku suruh Elizaveta untuk menghajarmu baru tau rasa kau nanti!" (at 2 seconds ago)

_Prussia is Awesome_ dislike _Austria Melody_'s comment post.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Heracles Greek_ requested _Japan Holic_ as his friend.

_Japan Holic_ accepted _Heracles Greek_ 's request.

_Heracles Greek_ and _Japan Holic_ are now friends.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Francis Bonnefoy_ listed _Alfred the America_ and _I'm Canada_ as his children.

_Alfred the America_ and _I'm Canada_ accepted _Francis Bonnefoy_'s request.

_Alfred the America_ and _I'm Canada_ now listed as _Francis Bonnefoy_'s children.

_Francis Bonnefoy_ listed _Arthur Britannia_ as his wife.

_Arthur Britannia_ rejects _Francis Bonnefoy_'s request.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Belarus MARRY ME RUSSIA_ has reached level 100 in _MAFIA WARS_.

_Belarus MARRY ME RUSSIA _is heading to kill _Lithuania Toris_'s Mafia Family.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Der Netherlands _invited _Indonesia Island_ to join "GERAKAN 100. 000. 000 HETABOOKERS DUKUNG SRI MULYANI" group.

_Indonesia Island_ joins in this group.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Sealand-kun_'s status update:

"Yay! Hari ini puas jalan-jalan bareng papa dan mama! Dan juga bersama dengan _Hanatamago_ dan _Latvia-chan_! Senangnyaa~ :DDD" (At 10 seconds ago)

_Sweden Berwald_, _Tino Finland_, and 103 others like this.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Japan Holic_ poked _Heracles Greek_.

_Heracles Greek_ poked _Japan Holic_ back.

_Japan Holic_ poked _Heracles Greek_.

_Heracles Greek_ poked _Japan Holic_ back.

_Turkey King_ poked _Heracles Greek_.

_Heracles Greek_ removes _Turkey King_ from his friend list.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Deutschland Krieger_, _Italy Veneziano _and _Japan Holic_ joined at "AXIS POWERS" Group.

_Alfred the America_, _Arthur Britannia_, _Francis Bonnefoy_, _Cute China Panda_, and _Mother Russia_ joined at "ALLIED FORCES" group.

_Sweden Berwald_, _Tino Finland_, _Cold Iceland_, _Denmark Mark_, and _No way Norway_ joined at "THE NORDICS" Group.

_Sealand-kun_, _Latvia-chan_, _Estonee-a_, and _Lithuania Toris_ joined "SHOTA ATTACK" group.

_Hungary TheNumberOneFujoshi_, _Belarus MARRYMERUSSIA_, _Ukraine mania_, _Taiwan MeiMei_, _Liechtenstein Loves-her-Brother_, _LaLaLa Seychelles_, and _Vietnam Star_ joined at "GIRLS ONLY ON HETARE" group.

_Arthur Britannia_, _Switzerland loves-his-sister_, _Romano SouthItaly_, and _Indonesia Island_ joined at "TSUNDERE ABIS" group.

_Prussia is Awesome_ and _I'm Canada_ joined at "KURANG EKSIS, YA?" group.

_Der Netherlands__, __Cute Belgium_, _Drunken Luxembourg_, _Indonesia Island_, _Philippines Pride_, _Australia the Crocodile Hunter!_, _Singapore Sing_, and _Malaya Malaysia_ joined at "MASIH NUNGGU DI GAMBAR DAN DI PUBLIKASIKAN" group.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Hungary TheNumberOneFujoshi_'s status update:

"Cinta yang agung ialah ketika '_dia_' mulai mencintai orang lain, dan kamu MASIH bisa tersenyum sembari berkata, '_Aku turut berbahagia untukmu..._' " (at 1second ago)

_Austria Melody_ and 1998 others likes this, _Hungary_.

_Prussia is Awesome_ commented at _Hungary TheNumberOneFujoshi_'s status: "Jah, kalau begitu lo senyum dong di hadapan gue sama Aussie, jangan malah nimpukin gua pake wajan penggorengan lo setiap kali gua pacaran sama Aussie!"

_Austria Melody _also like this comment.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Author music mode: **"SMOOOOCH", **_**By: K Kors. **_~BEATMANIA IIDX 16 EMPRESS~)

**MATTGASM:**... Special Request dari Hime-Senpai... xD (_Bela-Belain ngetik fanfic di tengah-tengah depressi ngadepin ujian buat Senpai tersayang *di lempar beling*...hahahaaa bercanda kok Senpai xDDD_) oke dah, saya mau pacaran sama buku pelajaran dulu ah... (_Ujung-ujungnya: Nonton __Star Trek: The Original Series__ lagi sampai mulut banjir iler dan hidung berdarah_.) Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!


End file.
